Remember Who You Are
by Ann Winters
Summary: Suppose Jeffery from the episode Mama's Boy didn't die in the phone booth?  Suppose he was rescued by an innocent young passer by.  And now Eugene's out to get the both of them?
1. Are you okay?

Ok, here it is! My first story on ! It's based on Alex Winter's character Jeffery from the episode Mama's Boy from the Equalizer. Please let me know if you like it or not! For some reason, I decided to base the character off of myself. Usually, I hate to do this. Wonder why I did it this time... Anyway, I'm posting this story both on and my old home Quizilla. Let me know what you think! Sorry it's so short. Also, does anyone know the drug dealer's name? I really can't remember! DX

Chapter 1

I hummed softly to myself as I quickly walked down the city street. I wasn't in a hurry to get out of the precipitation like the people around me (I always loved rain), it's just that walking slowly isn't my thing. I always have to move fast, do everything quickly and well. There are too many wonderful things to experience and learn; and too little time to do so.

As I walked, I thought about my current situation. I had recently moved from my old home on a farm to live with my Grandparents in the New York suburb. It was great here and I fit right in. I'd made some friends and things were going great.

My only problem was my slight fear of people, which I had acquired from my darling Mother. Don't get me wrong, I love people. I'm just worried about what they are capable of. My Mom has been telling me ever since I was little that everyone in the world is out to kill, rape, or steal from you. I don't believe everyone is out to do that, but I know some are.

Because of this little phobia, I have trust issues. I trust my close friends, and that's about it. When it comes to other people, I just can't help being cautious of them. I'm wary of men especially. I'm always afraid they will try and rape me. So, I always carry around two knives, both of which I stole from my older brother. One is a black switchblade that I always keep in my front jeans pocket. That way, I can pull it out in a hurry if I need to. The other is a Jackal Hibben I keep in my bag. And let me tell you, that is one wicked knife. It would defiantly give me the edge in a fight (Edge, get it? Little knife humor? Oh, never mind).

I fingered my switchblade as I walked down the dark rain-beat street. New York was full of creeps, and I didn't put it past any one of them to try and rape me. Don't get me wrong, I'm a very nice girl. Really. Like I mentioned before, I'm just scared of people. I was startled out of my thoughts when a curly blond haired boy came stumbling out the back door of the building across the street from me. I recognized him as Jeffery Simms, a boy who went to my school. He looked confused as he stumbled across the street, seemingly unable to focus.

"Hey, are you okay?" He looked at me for a moment, confused, as I ran up to him, before he collapsed into my arms, sending us both to the sidewalk.

His eyes were dilated and he was breathing irregularly. And then he stopped breathing all together.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2

"Help! Somebody please help us!"

I yelled frantically, but nobody answered my plea. Where the hell are all the people in New York City when you need one of them?

Seeing nobody in sight, I gently laid Jeffery down on the sidewalk, making sure he was out of the street, and ran to a nearby phone booth.

"Hello, 911, please state your emergency."

"Yes, hello, a boy on the street suddenly collapsed. We're across from 429 Aston Row. Please send an ambulance immediately!"

After finishing the call, I ran back to Jeffery, who thankfully had started breathing again. However, it was a short, hurried breathing pattern, like that of someone in hysterics.

I had had some first aid training, but nothing on how to deal with someone in a situation like this. The best I could do was sit beside Jeffery and wait for the ambulance.

Luckily, I didn't have to wait long. The ambulance came screaming around the corner just three minutes after I had made the call. I stood back as they loaded Jeffery onto the stretcher.

"Ma'am, the police are going to need to ask you a few questions. Would you please come to the hospital with us?"

I looked at the EMT for a second before getting into the ambulance as directed.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

Once at the hospital, three of the paramedics rushed Jeffery down a hallway to the left while I was led to the right. There were two police officers, a man and a woman, waiting for me in a small, white room, complete with dim lights and no windows.

"Are you Ms. Anabella Scotts?"

"Yes." It's been a long time since someone had called me by my first name. I usually went by Ann or Bella. Either worked fine.

"We just have a view questions for you. Common procedure. I hope you don't mind."

It was a statement, not a question, but I still felt the need to answer, "Of course not."

"Alrighty then. First of all..."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

I bit back a groan as I wiggled around on the uncomfortable hospital chair. The police had asked me simple questions like "How old are you? Where do you live? Why were you at the scene of the accident? What did Jeffery look like when you found him? Did he say anything? Why do idiot cops like us have to ask so many unimportant questions?" That sort of thing.

The doctors had decided it would be best if Jeffery woke up with someone he knew nearby. I wasn't exactly a friend of his, but I went to his school and the doctors decided that was better than nothing. So, that's how I ended up with a sore booty on a hard plastic chair beside Jeffery's bed.

llllllllllllllllllllll

I had counted the tiles in the room about fifty gazillion times and it was still only about four in the morning. I had already called my grandparents and told them what happened and where I was so they didn't worry and call the police. Bored with my thoughts, I went back to the tiles. Fifty gazillion and one, fifty gazillion and two, fifty gazillion and thr-

"Fuuuuuck"

I looked over at the bed, where Jeffery was coming too.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I have a killer headache. Where am I?"

"Hospital. You were brought here after you passed out in the street."

He was silent after that, gazing up at the ceiling.

I followed suite. I knew it was a lot to take in.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"The doctors thought it was better for you to have someone familiar in the room when you woke up. Even if we just go to the same school."

"Oh. Your…An..gela right?"

"Close, Anabella." I smiled at him, which he returned with a small one of his own.

"Soooo, random topic. What's your favorite movie?"


	3. Now What?

Chapter 3

It's been two weeks since Jeffery had woken up to find me in the hospital room. By the end of our discussion that night, we had become friends and I had continued to visit Jeffery in the hospital every day since.

I smiled as I approached his door, only for it to drop a little when I saw who else was inside. Larry, Paula, and James from school were inside the room talking to Jeffery. Larry leaned against the wall while James claimed the only chair. Paula was sitting beside Jeffery on the bed and kept scooting closer to him, until she was practically sitting in his lap.

When I opened the door, everyone's heads turned towards me, Jeffery's the only smiling face.

"Ann! Come on in!" He happily motioned for me to enter, which I did, closing the door quietly behind me.

"Hi." I quietly said to the other members of the room. James returned the acknowledgement while Larry merely nodded his head in greeting. Paula only glared at me from her place beside; scratch that, on, Jeffery.

"I was just telling the gang about the new." Jeffery was smiling broadly, genuinely happy about something.

"…New?" With the horrible three in the room my shyness had taken over and I was a little afraid to raise my voice. For all I know, one of they could get mad at me and morph into some horrify monster and eat me! My imagination is not normal…

"I'm getting out of the hospital tomorrow!"

"That's great!"

I masked my true emotions about the hospital release until I was home. Once in bed, I curled into a ball and thought about the current situation. Don't get me wrong, I was so happy Jeffery was getting out of the hospital. It's just…what will happen after that? Jeffery's friends didn't like me; they had made that clear today. So what will happen after Jeffery got out of the hospital? He'll probably spend all of his time with them and none with me. I'll just be pushed to the side like last week's leftovers.

Ugh. Wonderful analogy Anabella. So you're leftover's now? Just frickin great.

Seriously though, will I see Jeffery after he's released from the hospital? Will we stay friends or will he just forget about me? Guess I'll just have to wait and see.

In the meantime though, I need to stop being selfish! I should be happy for Jeffery! Think about it from his point of view! He's getting out of the hospital and can start his life again! This is great! ...for him.

llllllllllllllllllllll

"Hey Jeffery, we're gonna go now. See ya later."

"Okay, bye man." After my friends left, I started thinking about Anna. I wonder why she was so quiet today. She just sat on the corner of my bed and let everyone else talk. And why did she seem so scared of Paula?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>Okay, so sorry this chapter is so short. As some of you may have noticed, it switched between Anabella's and Jeffery's point of view. It will continue to do this throughout the story. And that block of l are there because won't let me put stars in for some reason. So here you are, please tell me what you think!<p>

Just to let you know, I didn't name the character after myself. I just thought Anabella was a pretty name. As for Jeffery's nickname for her, Ann sounds a lot better than Bella. Sorry, but twilight kinda ruined the name Bella for me, along with the name Edward :P

Will Ann and Jeffery stay friends or will they be torn apart? Next chapter!


End file.
